Baby, It's Cold Outside
by evidently-emily
Summary: With the rest of the family occupied - Carlisle and Esme indulge in a little downtime themselves. CarlisleEsme fluff, one shot. Happy holidays!


**A/N: **Hi there! This is the first of many Cullen holiday fluff stories. This one revolves around Carlisle and Esme; and personally I think it's quite adorable. xD Check it out, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for some more stories! I'll be taking requests. :]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Christmastime was in the air, and after a whole series of escapades concerning Christmas decorations and lights and uneaten Gingerbread houses; the Cullen house was decorated interior to exterior. Series of tiny white lights were wrapped systematically around the baron, limp trees outdoors.

A majestic pine tree had been slaughtered and erected in the main foyer of the home. It had been a team effort to organize the ornaments – between Rosalie's stubbornness, Renesmee's inability to focus, and Emmett forgetting that glass was breakable, it was quite a comedic scene.

With the Christmas cheer spreading, it was rare to find any of the Cullen family members inside the house. On this particular white evening, Edward and Bella had taken Nessie to the mall to purchase Christmas presents. Alice was off buying outfits for the family's Christmas card, Jasper was assisting Emmett with buying skiis, snowboards and other outdoor sports equipment for the family's upcoming vacation, while Rosalie was more than likely sulking somewhere far off.

That left Carlisle and Esme, who had felt a certain sense of happiness seeing their children and grandchild occupied and doing something for once that wasn't going to get them in trouble. Esme's soft auburn curls framed her beautiful, pale face. They were decorating another gingerbread house, attempting to recreate European structures out of the spicy cookies.

Carlisle's face was pulled into an expression of determination, his hands worked fast and swiftly, the very hands that saved lives every day. Esme paused, she had been working on a miniature Buckingham Palace, at this point decorating one of the towers in gumdrops, but she was now staring onward at her husband with admiration. Whatever Carlisle did…he put 110% into.

"Something wrong, my darling?" Carlisle asked, looking up from his own Eiffel Tower to look at Esme.

Esme shook her head. "Oh no…just…watching," She pulled her lips into a warm smile. "You're quite adorable when you're determined to do something."

The radio had been a faint background noise, but as soon as the radio personality announced the next song, Carlisle rose from his seat at their kitchen table. The opening chords of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" had caught his attention.

"My lady," He extended his hand. "Would you be so kind as to give me this dance?"

"Oh Carlisle, stop it," Esme tossed back, looking down playfully. "The kids will be home soon and they'll see us making fool of ourselves."

Carlisle's grin turned into a playful smirk. "So?"

Esme giggled, giving into her handsome husband and sliding her perfectly sculpted hand into his. The friction of their bodies pressed tightly together sent a shiver down her spine, her eyelids fluttering as Carlisle held her close to him.

"I really can't stay." Esme quietly hummed along. Her melodic voice filled the somewhat empty kitchen.

"But baby it's cold outside." Carlisle taunted back, singling along perfectly on key.

They continued the song, bantering back and forth. Carlisle made a small distance between the both of them, Esme twirling into his chiseled chest. Her harmonic laugh paired with his created a sound that would've been the most beautiful, musical sound that anyone had ever heard –if there had been anyone there to share the moment with them.

But, their solitude was something she was grateful for. The song closed and Carlisle wrapped his arms tightly around Esme's slender, petite body. He cradled her face in his hands, their bodies perfectly in sync with each other.

At that very moment the great oak front door swung open and in came a rosy cheeked Renesmee. At the site of her grandparents' embrace, her jaw dropped. She quickly turned on her heels and ran down the driveway to warn the rest of her family.

"Don't go in there!" She called. "Grandma and Grandpa are KISSING!"


End file.
